


大恶人（农橘/下）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	大恶人（农橘/下）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*ABO设定*慎入⚠️有小破车*

————

//、易感//

陈立农浑身发烫，不知道是因为身体做过手术还是在服用其他药物的原因，即便一针抑制剂下去也没有完全好转。

林彦俊把房门反锁好，站在床边开始脱衣服。

“阿俊……”

床上的人难受的厉害，搞不清自己是怎么了，好像、好像怪怪的……

“别怕。”林彦俊钻进被子将高温不退的人抱住。

将自己抱住的身体像块玉一样温凉，好舒服，陈立农双手缠住那具身体，嘴唇碰到嘴唇，下意识的摩挲轻蹭起来。

“我会让你舒服的。”林彦俊小声说着，右手探到下方握住那根一直抵着自己的坚挺。

“呃嗯……好怪。”乖宝宝红着眼眶，被握住那一刻却忍不住呻吟出口，又将脑袋埋在林彦俊宽大的肩上，莫名其妙的害羞不已，“……阿俊，我是不是生病了？”

“小笨蛋。”

林彦俊忍不住笑出声，一边亲一边加快手上的动作。真的好喜欢这样天真又无措的陈立农，是很久没见过的模样，必须要珍藏独享。

失忆后第一次经人事的小笨蛋很快泄了他一手，他亲了亲小笨蛋泛红的耳朵，将沾着体液的右手探进后方开始扩张。

BETA很少发情，没法同OMEGA相比，就算被标记了，他还是得需要扩张才能容纳得下陈立农的欲望。

可这个乖宝宝现在什么都不懂，别说扩张这种工作没办法搞定，恐怕待会儿怎么插进来怎么动也要自己慢慢指引。

抱住自己的乖宝宝刚泄完一发仍是坚挺，那东西顶着手背有点妨碍到了扩张工作。

“阿俊你在干嘛？”乖宝宝不太安分，那东西顶到手背后便要掀开被子看清楚。

“别看。”林彦俊脸上一热，刚探入两指的右手立马退出握住了手边的大家伙。

残留的体液涂在火热根源，陈立农随即弓起身子害羞的夹住双腿，“……为什么、为什么要这样弄它？”虽然不懂，但确实很舒服，身体也没之前那样难受了。

“因为它想我啦。”怎么可以这样可爱啊？

握着被涂满体液的大家伙，林彦俊抬腿架在对方腰侧，身下紧贴着试图把那根火热对准扩张到一半的后方。

“阿俊……”陈立农虽然不懂对方在做什么，但很舒服就对了。他抱住循循诱导自己的林彦俊不停亲吻，厚热的气息随着身下的探入越来越重，“唔……好紧好舒服……”

乖宝宝讲起色色的话有着别样的诱惑，林彦俊索性坐起，缓缓弯腰一坐到底。

两人同时呻吟出声，身下的乖宝更是咬紧下唇捂住了自己的嘴。

“舒服就叫出来。”体内的火热顶到最深处，林彦俊俯身亲吻着，“……我喜欢听。”

喜欢的人因为自己而发出愉快的声音，那是既微妙又心动的羞耻尺度。

“嗯唔……”小笨蛋似懂非懂的点头，一只手来到小腹处握住他悄然昂首的欲望，“我、我也可以帮你。”

“啊——呃啊。”

刚稍稍蹲起的下身又立马坐下，两重刺激迫使骑在身上的人直不起腰身，林彦俊扣住乖宝宝的后脑勺，细细亲吻着脸颊，试图转移注意力抬动身子。

身下的火热追随着最原始的欲望，陈立农空着的另一只手钳住他的腰侧，受过伤的小腹只是稍稍用力，便能跟身上的人完美配合起来。

“……喜、喜欢吗？”他小声的问乖宝宝。

“嗯，喜欢……只要是跟阿俊……哈啊就喜欢。”

好巧，他也是。

“阿俊是……是牛奶味。”

小笨蛋，那明明是你自己的味道。

//、独占//

“阿俊你看，现在这里全部是我一个人的。”

陈立农带着林彦俊进入他曾经极度憎恶的大宅子。

现在不同了，现在大宅子里没有他讨厌的人，他把那些人全都赶走了。爸爸进了医院成了永远都不会清醒的植物人，恶魔女人跟他的恶魔儿子也就顺势被他扫地出门，这里变成了天堂。

“……你开心吗？”

林彦俊站在他身后，语气淡淡没有一丝波澜。

精心部署了三年多年，也就三年多而已，他已经完全不认识陈立农了。

“我为什么不开心？”陈立农仰着唇角转身看向林彦俊，“我现在很开心啊。”他走近一些，捧着林彦俊的脸印下一个吻，“这里以后也是你的家，我们两个人的。”

“我不会住在这里。”这里不止是陈立农曾经讨厌的地方，也是林彦俊讨厌的地方。

这个宅子会吃人。眼前的人自三年多前进去后，便被仇恨吞噬的连渣都不剩。

为什么当初他不勇敢一些？为什么不早早邀请陈立农跟自己一起住？

“为什么？这里不好吗？”陈立农在明知故问。

当初他能进入这座宅子，完全是因为那个女人跟前夫的儿子是BETA，而他，陈家唯一的血脉好巧是个ALPHA，所以爸爸犹豫了半个月，终于松口让他踏入这间宅子。

从踏入这里的那一刻他就想好了，总有一天，总有一天他会把这些人赶出去。现在全部都实现了，他一定要住在这里，还要把那两个罪人的主卧改成供奉妈妈牌位的房间！

“我不喜欢这里。”

林彦俊沉默了几秒，说出了自己的原因。

“你不是说，我去哪里你就去哪里吗？”陈立农问他。

“……”他无法回答，虽然他用自己被标记了这个烂借口一直留在陈立农身边，但他所做的每一件错事都让自己备受折磨。

“你要离开我？”

陈立农真的很怕自己丢下他，自从被标记后，林彦俊对这点深有体会。如此固执的人，一旦拿起就不会松开放下，比如仇恨……

“我只是比较喜欢住在自己家里。”

“那里有什么好住的？我给你买的公寓你也不要，现在连陪我住大宅子也不肯吗？”

“……我还是喜欢那里。”

那里有很多他跟陈立农曾经的回忆。

“你不可以跟我分开。”陈立农的眼神变的危险起来，语气也骤然降温。

这里是他花了快四年时间攻打下的城池，他需要跟身边最亲密也是唯一的那个人分享，一起分享这份战利品。即使对方并不想一起分享。

“……我是答应过你。”林彦俊与他对视上，好看的大眼透着一层水雾，“但你也答应过我的，你说只要得到陈家家产，你就会跟我一起离开……可是现在，现在把他们赶出去又住在这里，就不怕每天晚上做噩梦都睡不着吗？”

“战争只有胜负，对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍。”陈立农说着绕到身后将房门关上，“这句话你没听过吗？”

“农农，我已经选好地方了，你只需要把手里的东西都卖掉……”

“够了。”他一把拽住林彦俊的手腕打断了对话，“我今天易感期，不想聊这些扫兴的话。”

胸前的领带被解开，林彦俊僵着身体望着陈立农替自己脱衣服，咽下了原本想说的话。

他讨厌这个宅子，讨厌身下的这张床。他想逃，想带着陈立农一起逃。

可等了这么久却总是失败……或许他该放弃，该一个人逃走比较好。

“呃啊啊……”身下的律动很快打断了林彦俊的思维，压在身上的人温柔的亲吻着溢出眼角的泪水。

他可能一辈子都逃不掉了。

//、保护//

乖宝宝像初经人事那样缠着他做了好几次。

今天是易感期最后一天，林彦俊这些天推掉了不少工作一直陪着陈立农。

赖在怀里的小笨蛋紧紧抱着他不松手，这些天就连上厕所也要两个人粘在一起，例如上个大号也要其中一人在门外守着，惹得林彦俊有些哭笑不得。

就像有雏鸟情结那样，软软傻傻的让人舍不得放手。

“阿俊。”胸口处毛茸茸的脑袋突然抬头发问：“就楼上有间房，没有人住哦，但是里面有摆一个牌子跟照片，是谁啊？”

“……是你很重要的人。”林彦俊怔了几秒，伸手揉了揉陈立农的发顶。

“很重要的人？跟阿俊一样重要吗？”

“嗯，她是你妈妈啊。”

“妈妈？那她去哪里了？我这些天都没有见到她诶，为什么都不来看我？”

陈立农微微噘嘴，蹭了蹭林彦俊的颈窝有些不开心。

妈妈不是家人吗？那跟阿俊一样重要的妈妈都不来看他，是不是不喜欢他了？

“你妈妈她……去了很远很远的地方。”

死亡对于记忆一片空白的人来说是陌生的，林彦俊还记得陈妈妈去世后，陈立农把自己关在家里一天一夜不肯见任何人。

他比任何人都清楚这俩母子活得有多辛苦，街坊邻居的闲言碎语不堪入耳直戳他们的脊梁骨，还有陈立农从被欺负没有爸爸还常常跟人打架带一身伤回来。

太多太多，一件两件的伤害日积月累，以前会冲他呲牙傻笑的瓜皮头都变得闷闷不乐起来。

他找来撬锁师父把门破开，屋里一片狼藉，陈立农就躺在房间的地板上，抱着妈妈的遗像望着天花板一动不动。那幕场景直到现在也忘不了，他怕死了，探了鼻息确定人还活着，便坐在那里突然大哭。

大概哭了十几分钟，陈立农才有了反应缓缓坐起。

他将他抱在怀里，什么也没说也没有跟着哭，两人就这样坐在房间的地板上抱了近半个小时。

后来陈立农说他想通了，他要去找自己的亲生爸爸。林彦俊傻傻的点头，觉得没了妈妈不能再没有爸爸，就算这个爸爸有自己的家庭，那也好过把陈立农一个人放在家里好。

现在林彦俊后悔了，他一直在后悔这件事，怪自己当初为什么没有勇气留下他。

“很远的地方？还会再回来吗？”乖宝宝打断了回忆。

“农农的妈妈其实也很想念农农，不过那个地方只能去不能回……”每个人最后都会去那个地方，他没办法详说死亡这件事，更不想让乖宝宝接触到残忍的事实。

“阿俊也会去吗？”陈立农突然打断他。

“嗯，也会的。”

“那我要跟阿俊一起去。”

乖宝宝说的十分坚定，下垂无辜的狗狗眼像新生儿那般纯洁晶亮。

“好，那说定咯。”

他笑着与只剩下他的陈立农拉钩约定，“睡吧，很晚了。”

“阿俊晚安。”

固定的晚安吻结束，乖宝宝便圈着他打了个哈欠缓缓阖上双眼。

林彦俊抚上渐渐沉入梦乡的那张脸，指尖触摸到的睫毛鼻子嘴巴都是熟悉的模样，但现在却是最美好的样子，无忧无虑也没有仇恨。是他梦里跟幻想了许久的样子。

……谁都不能夺走现在的陈立农，更不能伤害现在的陈立农！

他悄悄起身摸出手机躲进了浴室里关上门。

“查到雇主是谁了吗？”林彦俊拨通电话后，语调也变得森冷，“……没想到是他。”

一个被陈立农骗了股份踢出公司的丧家犬，也是陈立农后妈曾经提拔过的老臣子，胆子居然大到买通杀手行凶。

“只要把这个杀手跟资料交给警察就好了。”王子异在电话那头说出了自己的打算，“其他的事不用我们来管。”

“不行。”他立马拒绝了这个提议，“我要杀鸡儆猴，我要让那些人知道，谁再敢动陈立农一根汗毛，我就十倍奉还回去。”

“彦俊……”王子异只是受人情帮忙追踪杀手账户的流动资金去向，却没想到这位老友的回答竟是这样，“你、你想干什么？”

“我会放了那个杀手，他只是要钱嘛。”林彦俊抬头望向镜子里的倒影，冷冽无情的面孔陌生的几乎不像自己，“……我会给他十倍的价钱，让他杀了原雇主。”

//、追杀//

他刚掐死大哥胎死腹中的计划心情极好，坐上车上后便立马点燃了一根烟。

车子行驶到一处较窄的河堤路上，这是回大宅子的必经之路，前后还有两辆车保护着。

林彦俊望着车窗外没有说话，他知道陈立农现在心情好的不得了，但他却怎么也开心不起来。

陈家大哥想联络老股东收购股票拿回公司的掌控权，而大部分的老股东几乎将股票都转卖给了陈立农。今天又是一次威逼利诱，他们成功拿到另一只股票，就算陈家大哥把市场上那些股民的股票都买回来，也远远不比上陈立农手里的总和。

当然他们的计划远不止这些，陈立农已经派人不以自己的名义四处收购后妈那间苟延残喘的娘家公司股份。

陈老爷现在不止进了医院，那家令陈老爷抛弃妻子的公司也马上会成为陈立农的囊中之物。

“阿俊，今晚把那瓶八零年的……”

陈立农正想着怎么庆祝，河堤道前后突然冲出两辆面包车撞上前后两部保镖车。

中间的车子被迫停下，林彦俊刚摇下车窗便听见了枪声，前面车子的司机被一枪毙命——那辆车子没有防弹玻璃。

坐在副驾驶上的保镖立刻拔枪下车，林彦俊摇上车窗很快就被陈立农给牵住。

前后两边涌出的杀手训练有素，两辆车上的保镖被干掉了一半，中间车窗上的防弹玻璃已经被击中两块，陈立农不能确定能抵挡多久，躲在车上完全不是办法。

他快速看了眼周围的环境，河堤路两旁是一个斜坡，至于有多少米，陈立农并不清楚，但他打算从斜坡逃走。

“走！”

看准时机，陈立农推开车门将挡在车门外与保镖缠斗的杀手一脚踹开，他拉着林彦俊快速下车，又转身给了快倒地的杀手一个飞腿，想试图抢走对方的手枪。

然后杀手动作反应灵敏躲过，他一把钳住杀手的手腕举高，不让枪口对准人群。

“快走啊！”陈立农回头冲着身后的林彦俊吼了一句。

双手自小就有怪力，他抢过枪后还未来得及握好，小腹处突然一阵剧痛袭来，那杀手掏出了匕首冲着自己连捅数刀。

枪掉在地上，一直不肯离开的林彦俊捡起手枪冲着杀手的脑袋按下扳机。

小腹处仍插在那把匕首，陈立农后退了几步咬牙拔出，皮肉连着冰冷的凶器被翻出，他突然觉得脚后根开始失重，身子向后倾倒。

……好痛……肠子是不是被割断了？

“农农！！！”

林彦俊拽住往后倒去的陈立农，俩人一同滚下了河堤斜坡。

斜坡挺长的，常年还有杂草丛生跟许多断枝石头，陈立农凭着本能将拽着自己的人拥进怀里，又用自己的胳膊护住他的后背，再双手护住他的后脑勺。

咚咚。

两声闷击在滚下去的途中响起一次，又在落到斜坡最底时响起一次，林彦俊挣开陈立农的怀抱开始慌了。

“陈立农……”他的农农不止小腹流血不止，还有后脑勺也留了很多血。“陈立农！”

你不能死。

陈立农你不能死！！！

//、惊梦//

林彦俊替陈立农完成了收购金氏集团的案子，虽然他是陈立农的助手，但并不是所有的关卡都能替对方通过。

比如跟金氏集团正式签约那天，陈立农必须亲自到场签字接手这间令陈老爷抛弃妻子的罪魁祸首。

他陪着陈立农练了两天的签名，两天后的上午，他替陈立农换好衣服，驱车来到了金氏集团大楼。

这间开了快六十年的集团突然更换主人是社会上的一大焦点，不少记者媒体都挤在大楼外想采访这位近几年异军突起的青年才俊，希望拿到一手资料。

不过陈立农很不习惯被聚光灯围堵的场面，他紧紧拽着林彦俊的衣袖开始胆怯起来。

“陈先生，听说您是金氏集团长女金美庄的继子，您这次收购金氏集团是打算替金氏集团度过难关吗？”

“陈先生！有人爆料说您是私生子，之前陈游先生心脏病发进入医院您就接手了陈氏集团，请问这次收购金氏集团也是您计划之内的事吗？”

“陈先生陈先生！想问一下您的生母是不是曾经演过《夜岛七日》的邓茹？之前有传闻说她是被强暴才怀孕，现在又有消息说是她勾引陈游先生当小三才……”

“你是哪家报社的记者？！”林彦俊一把拍开怼在面前的几支话筒，他知道陈立农最在意的便是别人对陈阿姨不敬，“我警告你，再胡说八道造谣生事就等着收律师函！”

“……”

陈立农被拉进了大楼进了电梯，当经历过外面那一系列的追堵，他明显有些状态不对起来。

“没事的，签完字我们就走后门离开。”林彦俊牵着他，柔声安慰起来，“有我在，你不用怕。”

“……嗯。”

陈立农怯怯的点点头，电梯很快就到达顶层。

顶层大会议厅里聚满了金氏集团的人。林彦俊知道姓金的女人不会放过陈立农，比如门口那一帮记者，再比如站在主席位旁的人，她亲自来了。

陈立农一眼就认出主席位旁的女人是之前在病房门口丢花圈的女人，林彦俊说过她是他的家人，但不知道为什么，他看到这个女人却有点怕怕的，大概是第一印象太疯狂了吧。

他跟着林彦俊走向主席位，又垂下头看向别处时发现两旁的人看起来都好凶。

好想回家啊……这里让他莫名觉得压力又害怕。

姓金的女人想发作骂人，但主席位上满头白发的金家家主将她拦下。

“文件我准备好了。”林彦俊上前将公事包里的文件夹拿出递给了金家家主。

老人家年纪有些大了，他戴上眼镜接过文件缓缓翻开，仔仔细细的，把上面的每个字每个符号都看的一清二楚。

时间有点长，原董事长没有发话谁也不敢开腔，姓金的女人一向耐性不好，她想一份收购文件需要看那么久吗？便凑过去一同替自己的爸爸看了起来。

但看了没几分钟她就愣在原地。

爸爸看的不是那份原文件，而是原文件下的另一份转让文件。

“你很讲信用。”金家家主看完协议，将原文件盖在转让文件上。

林彦俊对着他们没有任何表情，他转过头拉过陈立农时面部神态稍稍有些缓和：“农农，来签字吧，按我之前教你的，每条横线上都签下自己的名字。”

“……哦。”陈立农乖乖过去，接过林彦俊递来的笔开始弯腰签字。

金家几个人的目光不敢挪开，他们都不敢呼吸，定定的望着陈立农一笔一划在协议上签上名字，生怕错漏一秒陈立农就会狡猾的略过下面那几张协议书。

“签好了。”

经过不算太长的时间，陈立农起身将笔递给了身后的林彦俊，“可以回家了吗？”

“嗯，我们回家。”林彦俊牵起陈立农，走了几步，确认完签名无遗漏的金家家主开口叫住了他。

“林先生。”老人家欲言又止，似乎在后怕什么。

“……我说到做到，你们最好也是。”他没有回头，五指扣住陈立农离开了大会议室。

//、天堂//

“阿俊，我们这是去哪里啊？”

下了飞机，陈立农坐在行李箱上望着正在招车的林彦俊。

“我啊……”林彦俊挤出两个酒窝，替他拨开了额前的刘海，“打算把你这个小笨蛋给卖了！”

“骗人。”陈立农皱了皱鼻子，轻哼了一声，“哪有卖人带自己东西的？你都装了两大箱还有三个包！那么多那么多！”

“是哦，就你聪明。”他坐在另一个行李箱上，脑袋靠着陈立农的脑袋，“……我们是去新家。”

“新家？那个大房子不要了吗？”

“不要了。”他笑了笑。

都不要了。

那间大房子跟金氏集团都还给了金家母子，还有陈氏集团的股票，他卖掉了一半属于陈立农跟陈阿姨的，另一半留给了陈老爷，至于老头子能不能醒来或者突然去世交给谁那也不关他们的事了。

“好险有把妈妈的照片跟牌位一起带过来，不然她一个人在那间屋子会寂寞的。”

陈立农紧紧抱住胸前的背包，露出一个大大的笑容。

“农农，你知不知道你妈妈以前是干什么的？”林彦俊突然问道。

“……嗯，好像是拍什么东西的？”那次有听记者说过，所以他记下了。

“错了，都说不要相信那帮人的鬼话，只有我不会骗你啊，阿姨以前是开花店的。”

其实也不算是开花店，只是在花店帮人打工而已，不过她生前最大的心愿就是开一间属于自己的花店。

“哦噢？花店？”

“嗯，所以啊，我把新家的一楼做成了花店，以后我们就替阿姨卖花吧？”

“卖花？卖花能填饱肚子哦？”

陈立农不太懂卖花是什么概念，他都很少上街，因为阿俊不让他上街乱跑。

“填不饱就喝西北风咯。”林彦俊忍笑逗起小笨蛋。

“……啊呜啊呜。”陈立农闻言便张嘴喝了几口风。

“你干嘛呀？”林彦俊哭笑不得，捂住了小笨蛋的嘴。

“我先提前尝尝西北风是什么味道嘛。”陈立农被捂住嘴，一脸天真的回答了问题。

“笨蛋啦你哈哈哈哈……诶，有车来了！”

拦下车子，还好司机能听懂英文，上车后，陈立农趴在车窗边看起沿途的风景。

“这里好漂亮哦！我好喜欢新家！阿俊，新家叫什么名字啊？”

“佛罗伦萨。”

“佛罗伦萨！我来啦！”小笨蛋打开车窗，冲着街边的风景喊叫起来，“我叫陈立农！请多关照噢！”

噗，林彦俊忍笑着把准备探出脑袋的陈立农拽回来，好不容易把兴奋的乖宝宝镇住，口袋里的手机突然震动了几下。

是王子异发来的消息——

「证据已经帮你全部销毁，这是第一次，也是最后一次，不要再回来了。」

「謝謝。」

 

林彦俊心里住着一个恶人，那个恶人永远留在那间噩梦般的大宅子里，而害他差点失去陈立农的人他绝对不会放过。

但从此以后再也没有什么恶人了，因为他与陈立农的恶人永远都留在那间屋子里。

不过意大利的佛罗伦萨会多了两个人，一个是叫林彦俊的花店店员，还有一个是失去记忆什么也不懂的乖宝宝店长——陈立农。

也许你会在那里遇见他们。

所以如果有幸遇见，就请推开店门买一枝雏菊或者一枝玫瑰，再夸一句‘你们好帅’，相信两位帅哥一定会因为你的夸赞而开心一整天。这样就足够了。

 

 

 

*END


End file.
